rise_of_the_guardians_role_playfandomcom-20200214-history
Royal Castle and Farmhouse
In the Royal Castle and the Farmhouse lives Alex. Royal Castle About the Castle In this elegant and beautiful castle live the royal couple with it's maidens, guards and other members. The two had a son in the beginning, but as they have been told, the baby died in his birth. As in reality, the baby was taken to another place, far away from the King and Queen. As the boy was grown up, he came back to the castle, not knowing, if they are his real parents. After being sure, with some help, the King and the Queen were thrilled to see their son happy in his life. The castle is tall enough, so that can be seen from the far away village, that is near by. It has a style that reminds us as in the late 70's, but with a bit of modern style. The shape of the castle itself, is quite unique, because it has many extraordinary samples all around and has very bright colors. From the front doors, it has a big wall brick - that has the same front shape as the castle - and is guarded, as well as the front doors. Rooms It has several and several rooms. * Main room * Dinner room * The ball room * Library * Kitchen * Bathrooms * Sleeping rooms (for guests, staff members, for the royal couple) * Technical room (computers, cinema) People The people that live in this caste are: * The King and Queen * The prince * Maidens * Butlers * Guards * Chefs * other staff Farmhouse About the Farmhouse In this old, almost demolished house, live a happy couple with their adopted (found) son. In the beginning, the two hadn't got plenty of money, nor for themselves, not even much to buy a better house. They had to work hard in order to survive in their life. In the farm, they raised cows, chickens, geese and ducks and sell their products to people who loved to have everything fresh. They were still happy about it, but not much, because the two wanted in the house a small child. But the farmer's wife couldn't have them. In a day, luck - if we can say that - came knocking on their front doors. The farmer and his wife have been blessed by a little baby, that was in the basket and discover a small secret. As the child grew and helped his parents, they decided to tell them about his little secret. After he runs away, he came back in some years, without knowing who they are - erased memories. The couple were again happy of their son coming back to them, but soon he left them again, because he had to see who his real parents were. But he didn't forget them. When he came back from the (real) known parents, he gave the two golden coins, so that they can rebuild their house and live more happily. The farmhouse, as the picture shows us, is very old, the colors that have been there before are slowly fading. But it is still beautiful and stands. At the back side of it, has a small barn, where there live farm animals. Rooms As the house is small, it has also little rooms. * Bedrooms * Kitchen * Bathroom * Barn (outside) People People that live in this house are: * The farmer and his wife * Their son Category:Homes Category:Guardian Homes Category:Valentin girl